


仲夏夜之梦

by Sherllienna



Series: 锤基短篇-Sherllienna [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherllienna/pseuds/Sherllienna
Summary: 别看Thor后来长得又高又壮，可其实在小时候，Loki才是胖乎乎的那一个。童年梗，Loki小胖子设定。一发完，行文傻白甜，作者不怎么会写短篇。一周前答应给莱森老师写的，终于码了出来XD





	仲夏夜之梦

 

Thor的弟弟不见了。

这很奇怪，因为如果放在平常，Loki是绝对不会消失这么长时间的。Thor太了解他那个肉嘟嘟的弟弟Loki了，那个小家伙平常很黏他，几乎时时刻刻都能被称作是Thor的腿部挂件。不管Thor走到哪里，那个小家伙都要迈着他短短、莲藕似的小肉腿，一步不落地紧紧跟在Thor后面。

可是今天不一样。自Thor中午从训练场回来起，他就没见到过他白嫩嫩肉呼呼的弟弟。他问了侍女，问了随从，甚至跑去问了母亲，可所有人都告诉他Loki是跟小朋友们玩去了。

那根本不可能！Thor急的眼泪都要出来了，他早就在回来的路上看见那群平时一直跟Loki玩的熊孩子了。那群孩子跟一阵风一样从他身旁呼啸而过，而那里面根本没有他可爱的弟弟——他可爱的小Loki，Thor隔着十米远也能一眼认出来他。早知道他当时就应该直接拽住一个小孩子，仔细问问他们到底把他弟弟窝藏到哪里去了，而不是等到现在才开始干着急。

Thor先是上上下下把整个闪电宫翻了一遍，然而除了把所有东西翻得一塌糊涂好像被人洗劫过一样以外没有任何进展。当他打算去翻爱神殿的时候，才意识到其实他可以直接去找Heimidall。

Heimidall肯定知道他弟弟在哪。Thor想。通常这个时候Heimidall是在他父亲那里的，Thor认识那条路。而要是他弟弟遇到了什么危险，他也可以直接请父亲和Heimidall带他一起去救Loki出来。

这样一来就方便多了。Thor几乎是当即就抓起了自己的小锤子，像只脱了弦的箭一样嗖得一下冲了出去。只不过由于他自己本身也是个十来岁的孩子，跑得速度自然快不到哪去，于是等他跑到Odin议事的宫殿时，连他父亲和Heimidall的影子也没看着。

这可怎么办，Thor气喘吁吁地坐在宫殿外面的台阶上唉声叹气。现在他是真的开始想念他弟弟了，那个香香软软的小Loki——要是他迷了路挨饿了可怎么办。

太阳一寸一寸地从地平线沉下去，Thor的心情也一寸一寸地低落。他嫌弃地看着自己的小锤子，那个玩具一样的小铁锤安安静静地躺在他手心。它是父亲送给他的生日礼物，不过Thor本想要那个真正的雷神之锤的。可由于他年纪还太小，拿不动真正的雷神之锤，Odin就给了他一把小的让他先‘练习’一下。

要是它是真的雷神之锤该多好， Thor打心眼里第一次感受到了什么叫无能为力。假如他能再长大一些，能变得再强一些，或者成为雷神——他就能彻底地保护他弟弟了。

‘Loki，Loki。’Thor在心里反复地念着这个名字。他弟弟一向古灵精怪，一定不会让自己陷入到什么危险之中的。他的小Loki肯定是藏起来了，那个小家伙指不定就藏在爱神殿的哪个角落，等待着Thor去找他呢。

而做哥哥的一定不能让弟弟失望。他握了握拳头，站起来向着爱神殿的方向奔去。太阳在他的身后沉入山坡，余晖染红了整个天际。

 

假使你能见到夕阳下的爱神殿，你一定会为她的美貌感到惊叹。

爱神殿的前方有一座一望无际的玫瑰园，红色的花海在天地相接的地平线那里与火卷残云的天空交融，将宫殿的屋顶也一齐勾了去。

Thor回到那里的时候，最后一缕夕阳正好沉下去。不过他没有管那么多，只是闷着头往他和Loki的小卧室跑，心里想得只有快一点找到他弟弟。Loki平时跟他闹了脾气想躲着他的时候，一般都会窝在那里。

而这次应该也差不离。虽然Thor觉得自己没有惹到Loki，但碰一碰运气总是好的。他三步并两步地冲到卧室的门前，路上还因为跑得太快被台阶给绊了一跤，而后他推开门，发现他圆滚滚的弟弟正蜷在帷帐之下，像虾米一样自己抱着自己。

小家伙大概是刚刚哭过，脸上还挂着一两滴大大的泪珠。他见Thor进来了，也不说话，只是迈着小短腿跌跌撞撞地朝Thor跑过去。

“你怎么了？”Thor蹲下去一把抱住了那个冲过来的肉球，摸着他的头发小声安抚他。Loki本就有点婴儿肥，这会儿穿着母亲送给他的绿色小袄子，显得更加白胖可爱。他今天被小伙伴扔在原地，已经偷偷哭了一下午了，Thor回来的那会儿才刚止住哭。结果此时一被Thor抱住，心里的委屈就又冒上来了。他抓着Thor的领子，哭得一抽一抽，Thor听了好一会儿才听懂他在说什么。

“他们嫌我胖，”这个小家伙口齿不清地说，“我追不上他们，他们就不跟我玩…”

“可是你一点也不胖。”Thor看着他的眼睛很是认真地告诉他，“你是我弟弟，我最爱的就是你。”

在Thor看来，他弟弟只是有点婴儿肥，而且婴儿肥得很可爱。所以他一点也不明白为什么那些小孩子会嫌弃他弟弟。他倾身过去，一边在他弟弟的头发上亲了又亲，一边挠他的痒痒，直到小家伙破涕为笑了才停下。

“我们睡觉吧，”Thor小心翼翼地抹掉了Loki脸颊上的泪渍，轻声提议道，“我给你讲故事。我今天在训练场遇到了好多有趣的事呢…”

一听有故事，Loki的眼睛立马就亮了。他飞快地爬上床，很是主动地钻进被窝，一脸期翼地看着他的哥哥。而Thor也没有让他失望，他讲了一个又一个故事，等到他们两个都忍不住睡意的侵袭，坠入梦乡后才依依不舍地停下来。

   那天晚上他睡得很香，几乎没做什么梦。直到第二天，当窗外的日光映照在他脸上，Thor才悠悠地醒了过来。

他侧过头，他的枕边空无一人。

 

无限战争的最后一日，Loki用自己的命换回了他的，而从那以后，Thor便开始一遍又一遍地梦到他们的童年。

 

                     FIN。


End file.
